The Problem Solverz
The Problem Solverz is a Canadian-American-Japanese-Brazilian live-action/stop-motion comedy-drama horror film directed by TBA, Based on The Problem Solverz by Ben Jones Lucas M. Soares have an idea for one of the horror movies, as well as a burned eyes episodes of the The Problem Solverz show. The film will be released in Premium Large Format Screens, 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX 3D, being distributed by Paramount Pictures through their Paramount Players label. The film stars TBA, TBA, TBA as the voices of the The Problem Solverz alongside several others. Premise Alfe, Roba and Horace are cartoon robots powered by the DNA of TBA corpses. Young fans Cartman and Kenny are taken by South Park Boys on his birthday to a live taping of the Canadian-American animated series The Problem Solverz at Cartoon Network Studios. However, once they get there, the three Solvers find out that their show has been cancelled and go on a bloody rampage around Cartoon Network Studios to eliminate all of humanity and to avenge their show's cancellation. TBA Plot TBA Cast The Main Characters * TBA as Alfe * TBA as Roba * TBA as Horace Other Cartoon Characters (Stop-Motion): * Keith Ferguson as Bloo, TBA * Hailee Steinfeld as Jenny Wakeman, TBA and Ami Onuki, TBA * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, TBA * Bill Fagerbakle as Patrick Star, TBA * Tara Strong as Unikitty, TBA * Grey DeLisle as Pingu, TBA, Puppycorn, TBA and Yumi Yoshimura, TBA * Jack Black as SMG4, TBA * Tom McGrath as Skipper, TBA * Scott Beaudin as Peep, TBA * Amanda Soha as Chirp, TBA * Jamie Watson as Quack, TBA * Amanda Leighton as Blossom, TBA * Kristen Li as Bubbles, TBA * Natalie Palamides as Buttercup, TBA * Nicolas Cantu as Gumball Watterson, TBA * Donielle T. Hansley Jr. as Darwin Watterson, TBA * AT&T Mike as Little Guy, TBA * Speakonia Peter as Dr. Beanson, TBA * Microsoft Mike as Geo Guy, TBA * AT&T Rich as Gree Guy, TBA * TBA as TBA, TBA The South Park Boys: * Trey Parker as the voice of the following characters: * Eric Cartman, one of the characters from South Park and the most foul-mouthed of the four boys. * Stan Marsh, one of the characters from South Park and the most tender and sensitive of the four boys. * Matt Stone as the voice of the following characters: * Kyle Broflovski, one of the characters from South Park and, like Stan, is also tender and sensitive. He is also the most honest and loyal of the four boys. * Kenny McCormick, one of the characters from South Park who covers his face (except his eyes) with his orange hood and muffles through his hood when he speaks. He is the most sexually knowledgeable of the four boys, and also the most experienced one. The Live-Action Characters * Ben Jones as Himself, TBA * Bloo J as Himself, TBA * TBA Production TBA Reception TBA. Rating The Problem Solverz Movie has received an R rating from the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA), due to use of extreme gore, violence, imagery, and language. Violence * The use of gore in the film is prominent. For example, TBA. Language * There are several uses of "son of a bitch", "bitch", "dumbass", "shit", "bullshit", "retarded", "damn", "hell", "fuck", "ass", "asshole", "crap", "pussy", "cunt", and "pissed" Imagery * There are several scary close-ups in the film, all of which are even more detailed than the close-ups from shows like SpongeBob SquarePants.